Silk and Satin
by Cieraco Sheys
Summary: Yohji bound to bed. Need I say More?


A/N: I realized that most of my work is lacking in detail, so I thought I would try something new. Warnings: Yaoi, Bondage, um… well the usual I guess. Disclaimer: All I own is my mind and my husband. You cannot have my mind. 

Silk and Satin

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Ivory hands caressed tanned skin, leaving a trail of fire down the chest of the older assassin. They paused to graze at soft nipples, coaxing them into tiny nubs. The man below those hands wiggled and squirmed in response to the gentle caresses. Fingertips ghosted the playboy's flat stomach gradually wandering to the soft patch of golden curls at the base of his throbbing erection. He ached for those hands around him. His lover lightly drew his fingertip up the vein, earning him a moan. 

Ran climbed off of Yohji's king-sized bed, hearing a whimper from Yohji. He wanted to take in the beauty of his lover. The older assassin was sprawled out among red satin sheets, his tanned skin gleaming in the soft candlelight. His hands were bound to the headboard with ribbons of scarlet silk. Deep jade eyes sparkled with lust, and anticipation. His lips were swollen from passionate kisses. Strands of golden hair cascading across red satin completed the picture.

Yohji stared at his crimson haired lover; he wanted so much to touch. He stared into amethyst eyes that gleamed with passion and lust, and countless other emotions that neither of them knew, nor thought they deserved. Kiss swollen lips were curved into a wicked grin, a grin that sparked something deep inside him. The swordsman wore a long sleeved silk shirt the in the darkest color of red. It slipped off of his shoulder revealing marks of possession that Yohji had left in the previous weeks. A ribbon of ivory skin shone between the silk shirt, and low slung silk pants of the same crimson color.

Ran reached into the wooden chest they kept at the foot of the four-post bed. He pulled out a large feather, and crept back up on the bed to continue his ministrations on his bound lover. The feather seemed to dance over the tight, tanned muscles of Yohji's chest and stomach. Each second it danced closer to the root of his desire causing it to twitch and jump in anticipation. He tugged at his bindings, yearning to touch his ivory angel. He tried to buck his hips to have some kind of solid contact, but Ran held him in place and shook his head. Yohji whimpered and tried to still himself.

All of a sudden the bed was empty of the younger assassin, leaving the golden haired captive whining at the loss of contact. Their eyes locked in a perfect trance as Ran gracefully seated a gentle kiss on waiting lips, one hand winding itself in golden hair, the other drizzling a golden liquid all over Yohji's chest and stomach. He broke the kiss, moving lower to lap up the sweet, sticky liquid. His tongue, skilled and knowing, paused at each nipple lavishing it with attention, taking the hardened nub in between teeth and lightly nibbling. Continuing down the expanse of perfect muscle, tongue dipping into his bellybutton; Ran spent extra attention lapping up the pool of honey gathered there. He held the bottle of honey above Yohji's pulsing erection, pouring it down the length, letting it cover the shaft in glistening sweetness. The sticky liquid continued to flow over his erection, covering his balls, and down to the tight opening aching to be filled. Using the very tip of his tongue Ran began to bathe the sizable erection before him. Working his way from base to tip, then back again, he cleaned the sticky, sweet honey off his lover. Once satisfied that the shaft had been given enough attention, he gently took one of Yohji's balls in his mouth and sucked the sweetness off of it, all the while listening to the moans, whimpers and passionate mewling noises coming from beneath him. He thoroughly bathed his lover's balls in warm wet attention.

Yohji gazed into the lust-hazed eyes of his red haired lover as he slowly removed the crimson shirt to reveal his well defined ivory chest. Yohji longed to touch that expanse of milky perfection, to tug at those rose colored nipples. He drew in a deep breath as his lover gently caressed his cheek, and leaned down to kiss him sweetly. Ran then diverted his attention to Yohji's earlobe, nibbling on it then kissing right behind it. Continuing down the tanned neck he took his time to spend extra time on a very sensitive collar bone; all the while rubbing his newly exposed chest all over Yohji's.

A/N: Well I am pretty sure that I have stretched the line of the rating for ff.net. The rest will be posted on my website.

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
